Sausage making machines of the type long known in the industry (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,222 and 3,115,668) are often accompanied by a conveyor which holds the strand of linked sausages in circular loops, each supported by a hook on the conveyor. The loops are then manually removed from the conveyor by use of an elongated "stick" wherein the stick is inserted through a plurality of loops, and then lifted from the hooks which support the loops. This is a difficult job which requires threading the stick through the loops of sausages which often are swinging on the hook. Removing the strands from the conveyor after they have been threaded onto the stick is also difficult, because the shape of the hooks does not easily release the loops, and because the hooks do not hold the loops in an open configuration.
The sticks, when filled with the loops of sausages, are then manually loaded onto a carrier or robotically loaded into a cooking or smoking device.
In addition, conventional wire hooks on sausage conveyors do not allow for the operator to easily insert the stick because the loop opening faces the operator of the sausage making machine, and the stick must be inserted from an opposite and more difficult direction. Further, much valuable time is consumed by removing a strand of linked material with the stick by conventional methods, and this slows down the overall progress of the sausage making machine. In the case of cellulose casings, they often become entangled upon being placed upon the conventional conveyors. They become twisted, and the loops form a figure eight shape which is not conducive to removal by the sticks.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a sausage conveyor hook which will spread the sausage links apart at the top of the loop to allow the person who is using the stick to remove the loop from the hooks by sliding it easily through the loops without having to slide the stick through loops of a tangled configuration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sausage conveyor hook which will easily release the loops from the hooks by means of a passive trailing edge which will not snag the loops as they are lifted off the hooks.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sausage conveyor hook which disposes the loops in a diagonal configuration with respect to the conveyor so as to permit the ease of insertion of a stick into the adjacent loops of sausages from a downstream direction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sausage conveyor hook which will allow the conveyor to drive the loops right upon the stick when the stick is held in a stationary position while the conveyor is moving the loops on to the stick.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sausage conveyor hook that will easily accommodate cellulose casings as well as natural casings.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.